


My Jealousy Overcomes Me

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Series: The Atlas Center [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Kinkade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Allura (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: Lance noticed Keith standing sheepishly beside the reception desk.  He wore a tight black shirt and ripped jeans.  His violet eyes looked up at him through thick lashes.  His long dark hair was pulled away from his face in a messy ponytail. He looked gorgeous, as always.“You ready?” he asked after Lance finished checking in.  He didn’t wait for an answer before grabbing Lance’s hand and pulling him upstairs.





	My Jealousy Overcomes Me

Allura smiled at him as he pushed through the heavy double doors. “Welcome back, Lance. Someone has been waiting for you.”

Lance noticed Keith standing sheepishly beside the reception desk. He wore a tight black shirt and ripped jeans. His violet eyes looked up at him through thick lashes. His long dark hair was pulled away from his face in a messy ponytail. He looked gorgeous, as always.

“You ready?” he asked after Lance finished checking in. He didn’t wait for an answer before grabbing Lance’s hand and pulling him upstairs.

Once inside the room, Lance had barely dropped his bag before his back was against the wall and Keith’s lips were on his. The kiss was hot and desperate, but he thought he could sense something else underneath it all.

“How was my replacement?” Keith asked, nuzzling and nipping against the omega’s neck. “Did he fuck you just as well as I do?”

No, Lance thought, He was better. He cared about me. He was kind. He remembered Ryan’s hands on his hips, his eyes watching him, his lips against his skin.

“Nobody can fuck me like you,” he moaned into Keith’s ear. It was a lie, he knew, but he wasn’t going to tell Keith the truth. At least, not now.

The alpha sneered and pressed his thigh between Lance’s legs. Lance whined and threw his head back. He felt some slick begin to soak through his underwear. His smell must have become overpowering because Keith let out a low growl and began desperately tearing at his clothes, trying to no avail to get him naked.

Lance shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. Keith moved his attention to his pants, undoing the buttons and pulling them down until they pooled at the omega’s ankles.

“You want my cock, omega?” Keith asked, his voice husky. “You want to bend over like a good little whore and take my knot?” He pumped the smaller man’s cock a few times, slowly running his thumb over the engorged head.

“Please just fuck me.” His heat had completely taken over his mind; all he could think about was Keith’s cock inside of him.

Lance tugged at Keith’s underwear and soon they were both completely naked. The alpha grabbed him and threw him on the bed like he weighed nothing. Lance climbed on top of the sheets, wiggling his ass just the tiniest bit.

“Someone’s feeling playful tonight.” Keith slapped his ass and Lance yelped at the sensation. “I missed you last month. I kept calling that little omega they gave me by your name. He didn’t really appreciate it, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Lance closed his eyes and imagined Keith in rut, fucking a willing omega into the mattress as he screamed out Lance’s name. The thought made his cock harden and he felt more slick leak out of his hole.

“You like that? You like the thought of me fucking you during my rut?” Keith had moved his hands to Lance’s ass, kneading the soft skin and spreading it to reveal his leaking hole. “God, can you get anymore delicious?” 

Lance felt him coat two of his fingers in slick before pushing them inside. The omega moaned, pushing back to get more friction. Keith laughed and scissored his fingers open. Lance let out a cry and gripped the sheets.

“I need you, alpha,” he begged, voice high and whiny. “Please. Give me your knot.”

Without warning, Keith slid into him and Lance cried out. He pushed his face into the pillows as the alpha bucked into him. They moved together fluidly, familiar with each other’s rhythms and wants. It was nice to have someone that knew his body. Still, it was nothing like how he’d felt with Ryan.

The feeling of the alpha’s knot pressing against his hole pulled him from his thoughts. He moaned into the pillow, trying to contain himself.

“Beg for it,” Keith whispered into his ear. Lance could feel the heat of his skin on his back as the alpha bent over him. “You don’t need to be shy with me. Tell me how much you want me.”

Lance glanced over his shoulder to look at Keith. His hair was gorgeously plastered to his forehead with sweat, his pupils blown wide with lust. Lance pressed a desperate, sloppy kiss to his mouth.

“Do it, Keith,” the omega begged. “Give me your knot. Fill me up.”

Keith groaned and pushed his knot into him. The tip of his cock hit Lance’s prostate and both of them screamed in pleasure. Lance came after a few strokes, unloading all over himself and the sheets below him. He collapsed onto the bed as he felt the alpha explode inside of him.

Keith turned them on their sides as he waited for his knot to deflate. Lance felt the alpha nuzzle into his neck, leaving soft kisses against his scent gland.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” he asked, his breath tickling the omega’s skin. “Because you are. I don’t think you hear that enough.”

Lance looked over his shoulder, still unable to fully face the other man in the bed. “Why are you acting like this? You’re never this complimentary when we’re together.”

Keith just smiled and kissed his cheek. “I don’t know. I guess I’m finally seeing you for who you really are.”

\-----

The shower felt good after four days of fucking and sleeping in sweat-soaked, cum-stained sheets. He was able to finally think without Keith’s alpha scent making him hard and clouding his mind with thoughts of sex.

He’d wanted Keith since the first day he saw him. The only thing that made his heats bearable was the alpha in his bed, doing everything he could to ease the omega’s torment. But now there was Ryan, an alpha who thought of things other than breeding a needy omega. He made sure Lance felt safe and cared for, before, during, and after the fact.

Lance turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack beside the door. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Keith leaning against the counter, smirking at him.

“Do you spy on all your omegas?” he asked, wrapping the towel around his waist protectively.

Keith just laughed. “We just had sex for four days straight and you’re still self conscious about letting me see you naked?” He took a few steps forward and kissed Lance’s forehead. “You’re adorable.”

“Don’t do this.” Lance stepped out of his reach. “You know how I feel about you and you haven’t shown any interest in me for eight months. Now there’s another alpha in the mix - one that actually seems to care about me - and you feel like you need mark your territory.” He tried to meet Keith’s eyes but they were focused on his feet. “I’m not yours. I wasn’t then and I’m not now. You made damn sure I knew that.”

Keith didn’t try to stop him as he got dressed and gathered his things. Lance didn’t look back as he shut the door and hurried toward the main entrance.

\-----

He wasn’t entirely sure how he got to Ryan’s apartment. Maybe he walked, maybe he took a cab. Nevertheless, he was standing outside of the alpha’s door, gathering up the courage to knock.

Just as he raised his hand to the door, it flew open. Ryan stood before him, chest bare, looking beautiful. He smiled and it lit up his whole face.

“I thought I smelled you,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“I just came from Atlas,” Lance explained, suddenly nervous. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Ryan’s smile grew and he stepped aside. Lance stepped inside and was immediately enveloped in the alpha’s scent. The living room was decorated in shades of grey and blue and green. There were stacks of DVDs next to the TV. A camera and a notebook lay on the dark coffee table. Everything was lit by the soft glow of table lamps and candles. 

“Do you want something to eat?” he asked, coming up behind Lance. “I was just about to order Chinese.”

“That would be great, thanks.” Lance sat on the couch, glancing at the open notebook on the table. It was full of notes from Ryan’s film class.

The alpha sat on one of the other chairs, giving the visiting omega some space. “I’m assuming you have a reason for showing up at my door at this ungodly hour other than to tell me something we both already know.”

Lance smiled. “And what would that be?”

“That you have feelings for me. That I occupy your every thought. That you want to spend every second of every day with me for the rest of your life.”

Lance rolled his eyes. He was partially right, but there was no way he would feed the alpha’s ego by admitting it. “In your dreams, Kinkade.”

“Seriously though.” He reached out to take Lance’s hand. “Why did you come here?”

He looked into Ryan’s eyes. They were deep with concern. “I guess I didn’t know how much I wanted someone to care for me until I met you.”

The ache in Lance’s chest subsided as Ryan beamed at him. The older man pulled him into his arms, wrapping him in his scent. He pulled Lance’s face to his and kissed him. Lance didn’t realize how much he missed those lips until they were pressed against his own. He opened his mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss, wanting Ryan to know how much he wanted him. But the alpha pulled away before they could go any further.

“I don’t want to rush into anything,” Ryan said, voice hushed and soft. “Let’s just take it slow for tonight, okay?”

Lance nodded, giving him one last quick kiss. “I heard promises of Chinese food?”

**Author's Note:**

> as you can tell, i love both of these ships, but i love lance even more. i just want him to be happy
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes for fic updates
> 
> leave a comment if you liked it! i love reading comments so so so much! they keep me motivated to write more : )


End file.
